Sens Interdit
by Calamithy
Summary: [oneshot, yaoi] Duo et Quatre detestent noel, ca les saoule mais d'une force... parce qu'ils bossent. L'esprit de noel se manifestera t il ? XDXD JOYEUX NOEL LES GENS !


**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Avertissement : AU**

**Rating : T et c'est un oneshot.**

**Genre : romance, humour**

**Couples : 1+2, 3+4. **

**Avertissement : j'avais envie de poster un petit truc pour vous et pour moi, alors j'ai décidé de reprendre une de mes fics et de l'adapter à noël. **

**La plupart des choses racontées dans la fic me sont arrivées vendredi, seuls les lieux ont été changés. **

**Le « petit truc pour vous » est énorme XD. J'espère que l'adaptation vous plaira ! **

**JOYEUX NOEL !**

**Micis **: à ceux qui m'ont reviewée dernièrement, merci beaucoup !

* * *

* * *

**Sens interdit**

¤

¤

**Parfumerie « Sens interdit », Paris VIIIe, 24 décembre 2006**

¤

Noël me gonfle.

Noël et bosser le dimanche me gave, je devais pas bosser, mais les impôts locaux ont asséché mon compte et une journée double se refuse pas.

Noël et toute son effervescence me cassent les boules et me les mets en guirlande.

Noël, ses décos à la con, son sapin, son méga peuple où que j'aille qui me stresse parce qu'ils stressent à mort parce qu'ils s'y prennent trop tard me saoule.

¤

- Oh-oh-oh….

- T'es pas crédible, Duo.

¤

Je suis à mon comptoir de verre en forme de L, sur la partie la plus longue, les yeux rivés sur l'horloge design – en acier, cadre en forme

de losange, heure en chiffres romains - accrochée au mur avec les guirlandes argentées et or, les boules rouges et bleu à paillettes et le gui

au dessus de la porte vitrée.

La parfumerie est noire, or, et rouge avec des étagères argentées, où les parfums et produits cosmétiques sont disposés élégamment.

Par nos petites mains pleines de doigts à Quatre et moi, élus esclaves de l'année, chefs de l'escadron suprême anti-noël.

J'ai beau lutter pour être positif parce que c'est l'esprit de noël et on doit tous être super heureux à cette période hein,

je peux positivement dire que j'ai passé une journée de merde.

¤

- Oh-oh-oh putain j'en peux plus…

- Là c'est mieux, Duo.

¤

D'abord quand je me suis pointé au RER de chez moi et il y avait la grille.

On m'a même pas dit pourquoi (pourquoi ils le diraient de toute façon, hein ?)

Résultat ? www. demerdetoi .com. 2 heures et 3 bus pour faire un trajet que je fais en 40 minutes avec juste 3 RER.

C'est ça quand on bosse tout près des Champs-Elysées dans une parfumerie familiale, à taille humaine, tranquille. « Sens interdit ».

¤

- Et si on fermait ?

- Tu sais bien qu'on peut pas, Duo. Et puis y a pas écrit La Poste sur nos fronts.

- Ya personne ! Qui le saura ?

- Je sais pas… les caméras de surveillance ?

¤

D'habitude on est 8 à travailler dedans : le patron, Wu Fei Chang - rarement là sauf pour les campagnes pubs ou offres promotionnelles,

son assistante, Une « occasion perdue de se taire », 2 « animateurs commerciaux » conseillers parfum/beauté –Quatre Winner, mon

meilleur pote et moi, 2 conseillères en image - Sally Po et Hilde Schbeiker -, et 2 conseillers en esthétiques/épilation Lucrezia Noin et

Milliardo Peacecraft.

On s'entend bien, sauf Une qui quand elle est stressée fait un peu trop de zèle.

Et elle est stressée, c'est normal, c'est noël.

C'est la merde.

¤

- T'aurais pas l'heure dis ?

- Je ne sais pas… la même qu'il y a deux minutes + deux minutes, Duo ?

- Vas-y Cat', fais de l'esprit.

- C'est noël voyons, ne sois pas sarcastique Wu Fei a dit que tu « devais avoir un sourire qui illumine les boules ».

- Je vais te pendre à la déco moi tu vas voir.

- Ça me fera un joli boa argenté autour du cou…

- C'est pour mieux t'étrangler mon enfant.

¤

« Sens interdit » est convivial, chic et sobre, quoique l'on choisisse et quel que soit le prix, rien ne saurait être bas de gamme.

J'ai beaucoup aimé le concept. Je suis pas riche mais grâce à des bourses j'ai pu faire un master professionnel en science et technologie,

spécialité parfumerie.

J'ai toujours été sensible aux odeurs et ai toujours aimé faire des petites expériences.

Petit j'ai longtemps joué à un jeu d'une des sœurs de Quatre, qui s'appelle « mon orgue à parfum ».

On pouvait créer ses propres fragrances et tout, faire des mélanges, des expériences...

mes premiers essais étaient pathétiques et cocotant – pauvre Cat', je testais sur lui - mais après ça allait mieux quand même.

J'en ai parlé à mes parents quand j'ai compris que si « mon orgue à parfum » était plutôt un jeu de fille,

le métier de parfumeur était unisexe, pas suicidaire le petit.

Euh, je leur ai dit après la licence de chimie quand même. Comme ça ils ont eu le temps de s'y faire et moi j'ai eu le temps d'être majeur et de déménager.

Si en plus je leur avais dit à ce moment-là que j'étais homo, ça aurait fait trop cliché. Et pourtant c'est ma vie.

Quatre aussi a suivi à peu près le même cursus que moi, sauf qu'il était en licence professionnelle. J'ai dû le contaminer le pauvre.

En tout puisqu'il est gay aussi.

Nan je blague.

Il a deux ans de moins que moi et on a fait nos stages dans le même labo, j'étais son formateur quand j'étais en deuxième année de master.

¤

- 'tain c'est moi où l'heure elle passe lentement ?

- Si je te dis que c'est toi, tu me croiras, dis ?

- Nan.

¤

Après le master j'aurais pu être au mieux parfumeur ou responsable de labo, c'était censé être fait pour après tout.

Et Quatre aurait pu être technicien supérieur en recherche et développement, on aurait pu travailler ensemble et former une bonne équipe.

Mais le secteur est sursaturé et j'ai vraiment pas les moyens de monter ma propre boîte, ni d'être au chômage. Et Quatre non plus.

Ses parents ont des sous contrairement aux miens, mais lui préfère être indépendant.

L'an dernier, quand notre employeur nous a dit salut, Wu Fei nous a proposé d'être animateur commercial « haut de gamme » chez lui

– comprendre qui s'y connaisse vraiment en cosmétologie et en parfumerie - « en attendant ».

Tout le monde avait peur de lui au labo, qu'il visitait à la demande de ses clients, pour avoir un échantillon de leurs dernières création.

Tout le monde avait peur mais pas nous et ça l'avait touché mine de rien.

Derrière ses yeux en amande noir si perçants, son nez fin et sa petite bouche fine se cachait une gentillesse rare en même temps qu'un souci d'équité sans borne.

Il avait une beauté aristocratique, intimidante, une personnalité hors du commun.

Et bien entendu il était casse-couilles.

¤

- Alors pourquoi tu me poses la question, Duo ?

- Je sais pas… parce qu'on est que 2 ce soir, Cat' ? Et que ça fait une heure que t'es au sous-sol à remplir le cadencier ?

- Il faut bien que quelqu'un regarde les approvisionnements, non ?

- M'ennuie…

- Tu préfèrerais qu'il y ait un client ?

- NAN.

¤

Il nous a promis de nous faire bénéficier de ses contacts avec ses fournisseurs pour nous faire entrer dans un labo.

Et pourquoi pas plus tard, avec plus de temps et de sous, me mettre à mon compte et, avec Cat' créer des parfums pour Wu. Vive le rêve.

C'était déjà ça, je restais dans les parfums, dans mes souvenirs d'enfance même si j'en étais bien loin quand même, j'ai 24 ans là.

Je faisais des composition que pour moi, même si j'étais tenu de porter que les eaux de toilettes commercialisées dans la parfumerie, logique.

Les matières scientifiques sont super techniques et si je m'exerce pas, je perds et j'ai pas galéré cinq ans pour que dalle.

Tain l'heure elle passe pas ?

¤

- Elle s'est arrêté l'horloge, là ?

- Nan Duo, tu es juste pressé.

- Parce que tu l'es pas, Cat' ?

- Si un peu mais tu vois je suis occupé donc j'ai pas le temps de me plaindre comme certains.

- Crevard de la vie.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes.

¤

Ce matin cte misère.

J'ai dû prendre le bus et me taper la circulation parce que OUI y a de la circulation en période de fête,

même si Bison Futé il dit que tout le monde il part en vacances et déserte Paris pour aller faire du ski là où il neige pas.

Même s'il dit que le trafic est super fluide faut pas le croire. Il parle que de grands axes, les petits axes il s'en fout.

Mais oui les petits ! Vous vous croyez malins en les prenant, en pensant que personne aura la même idée que vous ?

La rue dont on parle jamais mais qu'on connaît tous, où on se gare comme des merdes avec des faux warnings parce que ça nous arrange,

et que ça empêche les autres de circuler et on s'en fout, on circule plus et du coup les gens s'énervent et klaxonnent comme des cons.

¤

¤ BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP ¤

¤

Comme là.

On nous dit que tout le monde s'est barré, que c'est vide, blabla. Tu parles.

Les soi-disant couloirs de bus sont squattés par toutes les caisses, sans parler des travaux qui servent à rien et dont on voit jamais la fin mais qu'on paye plein pot dans nos impôts locaux si on habite le coin.

Et j'habite pas le coin, non, je suis à Rosny-Sous-Bois. C'est pas loin mais quand tes transports te foirent c'est la galère.

Et donc grille+déviation+circulation+noël égal je suis arrivé en retard de près d'une heure et demi.

¤

- Je vais jongler avec les boules histoire de m'occuper les mains.

- Prends les rouge disco chouchou histoire de les accorder à ton bonnet de papa noël avec la clochette-pompon sur le sommet et la belle moumoute blanche.

- T'as le même bonnet sur le crâne ta blondeur. Et si je jonglais avec les tiennes de boule ?

- Ok, si tu limes ta queue avant la partie de billard, que les coups soient parfaits.

- Tu me tues, Cat' ¤ pouffe ¤, tu me tues.

- Je sais.

¤

Et donc après avoir joué à la saucisse dans un hot-dog humain qui pue le slip sale avec un soupçon d'aisselles-poubelles et des pieds qui puent le vieux fromage,

m'être gentiment pris la portière du bus dans la tronche parce qu'elle voulait pas s'ouvrir, m'être éclaté sur une grand-mère botoxée qui puait le formol et qui a eu le culot de crier au viol,

je suis arrivé au boulot…

Et me suis fait engueuler comme une merde par l'assistante du boss qui a cru que je voulais gruger une heure de sommeil

tout ça parce que ni sur le site de la RATP ni chez Bison Futé ils parlaient de problèmes de transport.

Ajoutez à ça que j'ai micro bouffé parce que je suis arrivé à 14h00 et quand t'arrives à c't'heure là t'as pas de pause,

que je suis tombé sur des clients archis cons et que ta caisse elle claque 1/4 parce que mine de rien ça claque toujours quand c'est noir de monde,

que les mômes des clients relou titillaient la queue de cheval ou le grelot de mon bonnet parce que ça fait du bruit ou parce que c'est joli…

Sans parler du fait que j'ai dû pisser une fois en 10 heures ben vous avez le topo.

¤

- Je hais noël et je veux un miracle.

- Quoi ?

- Rentrer chez moi pour prendre le dernier RER.

- Je veux le même miracle, je passe le pseudo réveillon avec toi.

¤

Heureusement qu'ils ont mis une heure de plus de transport parce que sinon le temps que j'arrive à prendre deux RER,

le troisième ce sera mort, obligé de prendre un taxi, le bus de nuit dessert pas par chez moi.

Et puis quoi qu'il en soit ça sert à rien s'il y a encore les grilles et comme ils préviennent 1/2 j'aurais aucun moyen de le savoir.

¤

- Ouais je passe le réveillon avec toi si c'est pas malheureux. ¤ sourire dans la voix ¤

- Quoi Duo ? Passer ¤ chante ¤ « noël ensembleuh » tu trouves pas ça magique ?

- Tout le monde va croire qu'on est un couple, Cat'.

- Non hélas, ça n'empêche pas les cons de tenter leur chance.

- T'as pas tort. Mais un noël à deux potes c'est la lose totale.

- Y a le chat, on est trois.

- ¤ pouffe ¤

- Et puis je préfère passer mon réveillon tranquille avec toi à boire du chocolat chaud devant un quelconque film de Christophe Lambert pour se marrer et ton chat qui se prend pour un oiseau que de me coltiner ma famille en mode lavage de cerveau pour que je change de cursus.

- ¤ secoue la tête ¤

¤

Je suis donc à mon comptoir de verre, les yeux rivés sur l'horloge design, hypnotisant le temps pour qu'il passe plus vite et découvrant que j'avais pas de super pouvoirs, à mon grand regret.

Je passe le purificateur d'air : l'arme absolue pour assainir l'atmosphère – une parfumerie ça donne envie de gerber, toutes les odeurs se mélangent.

Je m'active et j'ai chaud.

Ma queue de cheval basse m'éclate l'arrière du crâne – j'ai dû coincer l'élastique.

J'ai envie de la détacher ou mieux, de me faire une boule à zéro. Je ressemblerais à rien mais j'aurais moins mal.

Mon ensemble noir et cintré me gonfle.

Ma cravate blanche aussi et sa pince noire en forme de dragon me gave.

Et je parle à Quatre qui est au sous-sol, ce qui fait que si on me regarde à travers la vitre on pourrait croire que je parle à l'horloge.

¤

- Tu me demandes si je préfèrerais profiter d'un jour de congé avec mon mec ? Franchement ? Ouais. Seulement c'est pas ma faute si mes mecs sont aussi cons que les tiens.

- XD.

- Mais quitte à avoir un mec je préfèrerai que t'en ai un aussi, comme ça on pourrait le faire à quatre. Et pas de pensées lubriques, Duo. Entre amis.

- Tu me connais si maalal… on en découvre tous les jours… tu sais que t'es _gentil _? Je te croyais juste chacal et rat ? ¤ petit sourire ¤

- C'est noël, voyons et je vois ton air sceptique à travers le mur. Et puis je suis aussi pragmatique et économe.

- Ah ?

- Ben ouais. A quatre ça revient moins cher et puis j'ai vu dans le journal qu'on pouvait faire un super repas de fête pour 12 € par tête. Et le repas était pour quatre personnes.

- ¤ pouffe très fort ¤, t'aurais été jusqu'à un plan à trois s'il fallait 5 couverts ?

- Tu es sûr que tu veux la réponse à cette question ?

- ¤ éclate de rire ¤

¤

Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'il y a plus personne : il est 23h40 et les gens sont en train de réveillonner.

Les plus désespérés, entre deux morceaux de dinde et trois blagues graveleuses qu'ils entendent tous les ans à la même période, doivent se coltiner le

sempiternel bêtisier de noël sur une quelconque chaîne parce qu'elles ont le monopole de l'originalité mais curieusement elles ont le même programme.

¤

- Vingt minutes…

¤

Bientôt la fin.

Mes yeux quittent l'horloge et je range mon comptoir, j'ai eu le temps de balayer par terre, d'éteindre cette musique zen, ambiance cascade, qui me donne plus envie de faire pipi qu'elle me détend.

Quatre n'était toujours pas remonté et j'en avais marre de me casser la voix pour qu'il m'entende au sous-sol.

Le comptoir « ballotins prestiges chocolat » - la partie courte du L - était bien vide sans lui. Je me sentais un petit peu tout seul quoi, c'est bien de voir à qui on parle.

Oui on avait un présentoir avec du chocolat de qualité pour les fêtes quelles qu'elles soient.

On perdait pas une occasion de prendre des thunes et vue nos horaires de merde on allait pas se gêner.

¤

- Quatre ! T'as fini ? Moi c'est bon j'ai rangé !

- Non, faut juste que je vois un dernier truc…

¤

Putain Quatre, le pauvre… c'était pas un prénom et pourtant c'était le sien.

Quatre était né un 4/4/1984 dans un 4x4 à Troyes alors que sa mère avait une furieuse envie d'aller faire les magasins là-bas,

tellement enceinte qu'elle l'était pas jusqu'aux dents mais jusqu'aux défenses.

Ses parents avaient bêtement déduit que le chiffre « quatre » était porte-bonheur, que leur fils unique était leur petit gris-gris aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux turquoise.

Quatre avait juste déduit qu'il s'était fait royalement entuber.

Et donc qu'il allait souffrir jusqu'à la fin de ses jours – et que se parents avaient dû consommer énormément de substances illicites et le haïr profondément pour lui avoir infligé… ça -.

Quoique je dis ça… vous avez entendu Quatre m'appeler Duo, hein ?

…

¤

- Grouille, si on se débrouille bien on devrait être rentrés pour deux heures du mat'

- Me dépêche.

¤

Mes parents, fans de SF et complètement bourrés le jour où ils m'avaient conçu

– Maman dit que c'était à la saint-sylvestre et Papa dit qu'il se rappelle pas, faudrait qu'ils se mettent d'accord, même l'obstétricien a des doutes -,

ont décidé dans leur grande bonté, de m'appeler Dune comme le film (et parce qu'ils s'emmerdaient accessoirement, ils avaient pas d'idée)

…

et Oan parce que c'est un prénom breton et que maman est d'origine bretonne même si ses parents, grands-parents et arrière-grands-parents sont tous nés à Pavillon-sous-bois.

¤

- Dix minutes…

¤

Elle tenait à ses racines noyées dans l'Atlantique. J'ai jamais mis un orteil en Bretagne – jamais eu l'occasion - par contre je me tape le prénom de taré.

Oan – qui veut dire « agneau » si c'est pas pathétique - est un prénom très rare et tous les parents veulent être originaux avec leur nouveau né.

C'était pour ça qu'ils consultaient le livre des prénoms. Pour être bien sûr d'être original en prenant un prénom déjà utilisé même épisodiquement.

Dune Oan Maxwell, j'ai de vagues origines écossaises par mon père et je baragouine l'anglais. Duo pour les potes, ça va plus vite.

Elle aurait pu m'appeler Dolmen qu'elle aurait pas fait pire.

Souffrance.

Pas étonnant que Quatre et moi on soit devenus meilleurs potes, on se regroupait par affinité en règle générale.

Ce genre de tare intersidérale ça rapprochait.

Mon petit frère a eu de la chance, lui, il s'appelle Solomon. C'est un prénom à peu près normal.

Hey, j'ai dit à peu près.

Tout le monde l'appelle Solo. Il aura 10 ans demain. Noël ça a du bon quand même.

¤

- Cinq minutes…

¤

Lundi midi je vais chez mes parents et ramène mes petits cadeaux – livre pour mon père, service à café pour ma mère et un dvd animé pour mon petit frère.

Je reprendrais mardi en m'étant plus ou moins reposé une journée.

Parce que bien sûr vu que c'est une semaine exceptionnelle, je peux pas avoir deux jours d'affilée, comme un vrai week-end… parce qu'il y a les étrennes.

Parce qu'un vrai week-end je sais plus ce que c'est.

Et dimanche prochain je reviens travailler parce que rebelote : la saint Sylvestre tombe un dimanche et pendant que tout le monde fera la fête,

Quatre et moi on bossera pour payer nos traites.

Comme tout le monde quoi, ou presque.

Si j'avais un petit ami, je serais peut-être deg de pas avoir de vrai week-end pour les passer avec lui…

Mais bon, c'était pas comme si j'en avais non plus. En parfumerie/esthétique y a beaucoup d'homos, c'est vrai. Mais je tombe toujours sur les cons.

¤

- Une minute !

- J'ai fini, Duo ! J'arrive.

¤

Dans quelques secondes j'aurais mon week-end d'une journée où je me reposerai pas, mais ce sera en famille relou mais cool, c'est déjà ça.

Et puis Quatre sera là aussi : ses parents ont gagné un voyage aux Seychelles et ils se dorent la pilule pour noël.

Tranquille, quoi.

Je fais le décompte comme si c'était la nouvelle année.

5

4

3

2

1

¤

¤ cling-ding ¤

¤

Oh merde…

¤

- Non…

- Duo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

¤

Quatre remonte avec un sourire qui se fige en même temps que ses pas.

Deux types en costard noir avec pardessus sur le bras ont passé la porte vitrée.

Deux chieurs total.

Un type avec les cheveux auburn sous la lampe et une coupe bizarre et un diams à l'oreille droite.

Un autre avec les cheveux bruns, courts et qui partent dans tous les sens et un piercing discret et classe au sourcil gauche, il brille c'est pour ça qu'on le voit.

On les hait.

J'aurais dû verrouiller la porte avant, pourquoi on a respecté les horaires ?

Ils semblent chercher…

Puis ils me voient, comme soulagé.

Ils se dirigent droit vers moi. Et merde…

Normal, Quatre est pas encore retourné au comptoir et moi j'y suis.

Il est en train de se décomposer, le pauvre.

L'un d'entre eux va parler.

Le plus petit. Y en a un qui doit mesurer dans le mètre 90 et l'autre à peu près 85.

¤

- Bonjour… Duo c'est cela ?

¤

Oui c'est écrit sur mon badge, crétin.

Dune Oan, personne ne sait comment le prononcer, par contre Duo, oui.

Etre professionnel.

Etre professionnel.

Etre professionnel.

¤

- Bonsoir monsieur nous sommes…

¤

Fermés ?

¤

- Heero.

- ?

- Mon prénom.

¤

Je m'en contrefous.

…

Ordinairement on a les noms que lorsqu'ils sortent leurs chéquiers ou cartes de crédit, cartes d'identité, passeports, cartes professionnelles, cartes de visite.

C'est un peu trop familier, enfin…

Quatre se défige et me dévisage pour me faire comprendre qu'on peut pas laisser passer une vente mais qu'on doit l'expédier.

Surtout avec des mecs qui ont des vêtements plus chers qu'une partie du magasin.

Il retourne au comptoir ballotin prestige en fermant les yeux, priant pour qu'ils décampent.

¤

- Oh. Bonsoir Heero. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je cherche une eau de toilette.

¤

Il me regarde comme si c'était une évidence.

Quatre se frappe discrètement le front de la paume droite en secouant la tête, pensant sûrement « quel con », avec raison.

Tous les clients ont tendance à se croire seuls au monde.

Tic et Tac se trouvent dans une parfumerie, certes, mais nous faisons aussi du maquillage, des soins esthétiques, des produits de beauté, des ballotins prestige ponctuellement…

C'est pour cela que l'on pose des questions qui semblent idiotes et que l'on répond gentiment à des gens que l'on prend ouvertement pour des cons.

Je souris, je suis là pour ça après tout.

Ils n'y sont pour rien s'ils tombent mal.

Je réponds.

¤

- Bien sûr. Pour homme ou pour femme ?

- Pour hommes.

¤

Oh ce regard… c'est qu'il fixe le monsieur.

Vraiment impoli, mais c'est typique des gens trop bien élevés.

C'est arrogance sur arrogance.

Ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, mais ce « Heero » a l'air du genre trop sûr de lui de par sa position.

Le genre d'homme qui te donne envie d'écourter la conversation.

Ce que je vais faire en toute politesse, merde il est plus de minuit.

Quatre fulmine.

¤

- C'est pour offrir ?

- C'est pour moi.

¤

« Heero » me fixe encore, toujours à la limite de la condescendance.

Il a objectivement de très jolis yeux.

Froids, un bleu gris assez foncé. Légèrement en amande…

il pourrait avoir des origines scandinaves, voire russes, vu la forme.

Mais avec sa carnation on peut chercher du côté des Mongoles, ou du Tibet… voire éventuellement du Japon…

La forme est vraiment particulière : grâce à elle on voit qu'il est métissé mais on ne saurait dire à coup sûr avec quelle ethnie.

Déformation professionnelle, désolé.

Au lieu d'aller chercher le pourquoi du comment, je ferais mieux de lui donner son truc qu'on en finisse.

Quatre fait des grimaces derrière son comptoir et j'aurais bien ri si j'étais pas si énervé.

Quelle journée de merde. C'est de pire en pire.

¤

- Vous avez une préférence ?

- Bien sûr.

¤

…

Mais quel con…

Quatre lève les yeux au plafond et le mouvement de son visage fait tinter le grelot à l'extrémité de son bonnet rouge.

¤

- ¤ grommelle ¤ non mais il fait de l'esprit en plus ? Il croit qu'on a que ça à faire ?

¤

Il grogne et il a raison. J'espère que les autres n'entendent pas.

Oh…

« Heero » me sourit.

Et Quatre jure comme un charretier.

¤

- ¤ grogne ¤ quelle bande de casse-couilles… . Ils peuvent pas se décider rapidement, non ?

¤

C'est dingue ce que ça peut changer une physionomie un sourire, alors que Quatre soupire et continue à jurer en bruit de fond.

Les gens avec une tronche de dix pieds de longs je les regarde à peine, mais un sourire, ça appelle.

En tous cas ça m'appelle moi.

Du coup je vois ses dents toutes blanches et bien alignées.

Je vois qu'il a une très belle bouche, bien dessinée et légèrement ourlée.

Je vois qu'il a une fossette à la joue gauche quand il sourit et qu'il en a une aussi au menton.

Je vois ses yeux qui pétillent et du coup ils sont plus beaux et froids : ils sont magnifiques.

Et je vois ses cheveux noirs et courts, avec quelques mèches plus longues qui tombent sur son front, qui voilent un peu son regard.

Je vois une peu mieux son piercing.

Là il a subjectivement du charme.

Quatre pète objectivement un câble et range de plus en plus fort et jure et jure... personne ne peut vraiment entendre ce qu'il dit sauf si on l'écoute.

Et moi je l'écoute et je me marre à l'intérieur.

¤

- Arriver à 23h59 quand on ferme à minuit… mais quels trous du cul…

¤

Quatre va pour verrouiller la porte du magasin et poser la pancarte « fermé » pour signifier qu'il faut partir et pour dire aux gens qui voient encore du monde à travers les vitres du magasin, qu'il est trop tard.

Le type avec l'autre type, attiré par le bruit occasionné par le système de fermeture plus que par le léger tintement du grelot du bonnet de de Blondie, pose les yeux sur lui.

Et stoppe.

Oh.

Il va parler.

¤

- Ne la fermez pas si fort… elle risque de vous rester dans la main.

¤

Il a une belle voix quand même…

Douce. Ferme. Grave et plutôt sexy.

Et moi je remarque parce que c'est pas à moi que le chevelu parle.

Mais Quatre s'en fout il est en rogne.

Professionnel, calme, froid et en rogne.

Diplomate comme la banquise.

¤

- Je vous remercie de votre sollicitude monsieur…

- Trowa.

- Monsieur Trowa.

- Juste Trowa.

- Monsieur « Juste Trowa », ne vous fiez pas aux apparences, la porte est solide.

- Je ne me fie jamais aux apparences…

¤

Quoique à bien y regarder… il était pas sûr qu'il regarde que sa silhouette le « Juste Trowa ».

Notre uniforme – surtout ce pantalon cigarette que Quatre déteste – lui faisait des fesses absolument démentes.

Rondes, fermes, musclées, démentes. Quelle cambrure...

Ah si j'étais branché blond…

Quatre se retournait même pas pour lui répondre, il avait fermé la porte et à présent replaçait des trucs que j'avais déjà rangé, oh quelques millimètres.

Ne jamais rester immobile dans un magasin si on voulait faire comprendre qu'on était pressé, sinon on était pas crédible.

Quatre m'avait demandé avec les yeux d'accéder à leur requête. Il devait certainement pas s'attendre à ce que ça prenne autant de temps.

Et nous c'est la misère après pour rentrer, parce que pas de RER si on tarde.

¤

- Parfait. Par contre je vous prie de m'excuser monsieur « Juste Trowa » mais il va falloir que votre ami et vous vous décidiez rapidement, afin de ne pas semer la confusion dans la tête des passants quant à nos horaires de fermeture.

¤

Le châtain-roux le suit à présent dans tous ses déplacements… une démarche souple, tranquille, animale.

Un vrai fauve dont les semelles ne crissaient même pas sur le sol ciré.

A chacun de ses pas on pouvait voir ses muscles se dessiner, tendant élégamment les vêtements que l'on devinait sur mesure.

J'avais rien remarqué à son arrivée, il a fallu qu'il bouge pour ça.

Quatre allait prendre un balai quand j'ai vu chieur châtain-roux approcher sa main pour la poser sur son épaule, pour attirer son attention.

Mais chieur aux yeux bleus se replace sur ma trajectoire que je puisse ne pas oublier _ses_ besoins.

Et en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens il me rappelle que je le trouve accessoirement séduisant même s'il n'est pas du tout mon genre.

Mais moi je reste professionnel.

Je ne vois plus ce que fait Quatre mais bon j'ai besoin de lui.

¤

- Cat' j'aurais besoin de sticks neutres s'il te plaît.

- Il n'en reste plus ?

- Non.

- Je vais en chercher en réserve.

- Mais tu n'avais pas fermé ?

- On est plus à une approximation près, Duo.

¤

Et j'entends Quatre redescendre en réserve d'un pas énervé.

¤

- Je peux vous accompagner ?

- Non, c'est un accès strictement réservé au personnel. Vous devriez aider votre compagnon à choisir son eau de toilette. Deux avis valent mieux qu'un et le vôtre doit être des plus avisés puisque vous l'accompagnez.

- A vrai dire il choisit l'eau de toilette, je choisis le ballotin de chocolat.

- Vous savez ce que vous voulez ?

- Hm… du chocolat ? ¤ petit ton espiègle et adulte ¤

- … ¤ ton on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge ¤ J'apporte le matériel à Duo. En attendant allez du côté des ballotins là-bas, près de la porte et vérifiez la composition. Une fois votre choix établi nous prendrons votre commande.

¤

Chieur aux yeux bleus me fixe et du coup j'écoute plus ce qu'il se passe en bas.

Il me donne les infos au compte goutte mais Cat' et moi on a un train à prendre.

¤

- Quelles sont vos préférences, monsieur ?

¤

Il me regarde comme si je venais d'une planète inconnue.

Non je lui fais pas d'avances, rien à voir.

Je suis pas censé deviner ses préférences olfactives, moi.

Il me répond.

¤

- Quelles sont les vôtres ?

¤

Sauvez-moi c'est le genre con qui fait de l'esprit à pas d'heure.

Il a une voix particulièrement grave et rauque.

Elle coule vraiment, comme un caramel fondrait dans la bouche, glisserait dans la gorge, sucrée, appétissante, bonne, qui donne envie de manger.

Le pauvre doit être gêné quand même : habituellement on doit lui offrir des parfums mais il a vraisemblablement pas l'habitude d'en choisir lui-même.

Alors il va se calquer sur mes goûts… classique.

Ça arrive assez souvent en fait, surtout avec les femmes qui savent pas quelle eau de toilette offrir à leur mari, frère, petit ami…

elles disent « comme vous », « je suppose que ça lui plaira », « il a à peu près votre âge »…

C'est un des cadeaux les plus difficiles à offrir, il faut vraiment connaître les goûts de la personne avant d'offrir un cadeau aussi personnel qu'une eau de toilette.

¤

- Il faudrait connaître vos goûts pour être en adéquation avec vos besoins.

- Je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence. Je souhaiterai connaître les vôtre pour me faire une idée.

¤

Je connais les compositions, je suis surqualifié pour ce poste et en même temps c'est parfait parce que je sais de quoi je parle,

même si je parle pas de mon cursus aux clients, sauf s'ils me le demandent.

Je vends pas à n'importe quel prix : j'explique les différences, je demande quels sont les goûts culinaires, les plats préférés

– oui ça aide -, les odeurs aimées… et à partir de là on peut faire quelque chose.

Mais la plupart du temps le gens passent en coup de vent, ont pas le temps de choisir et se calquent sur le vendeur, au risque que la personne soit déçue.

On a forcément des préférences il a surtout la flemme de choisir, il est comme tout le monde quoi.

Je lui réponds.

¤

- J'aime les eaux de toilette légèrement sucrées et épicées.

- Hm ?

¤

Il me fixe de ses yeux de chat.

Il boit mes paroles discrètement, me dévore du regard en me dégustant.

De l'art de faire les choses ouvertement sans l'air d'y toucher.

Et il me touche des yeux, c'est sûr et je me fais violence pour ne pas le ressentir sur ma peau.

C'est noël et il me fait chier.

Et ça me fait chier qu'il me fasse chier.

¤

- Mais je préfère mes parfums avec une note fraîche, pour casser la fragrance lourde et entêtante de certaines effluves. Mais il n'est pas sûr que cela vous convienne.

¤

Quatre m'apporte les petits sticks neutres sur lesquels on peut se faire une idée.

Les gens avaient fini par comprendre que le poignet était une idée reçue.

Quatre retourne à sa place du côté des ballotins, non sans m'avoir lancé un regard de futur guillotiné et moi je sors des échantillons d'un des tiroirs du comptoir.

On est en hiver et plusieurs eaux de toilette entêtantes sans être trop capiteuses étaient sorties :

des odeurs épicées, douces ou sucrées, fruitées ou poivrées, corsées ou un peu plus sports, plus toniques.

Il y en avait pour tous les goûts, les grands noms comme les créateurs s'étaient surpassés cette saison.

Le monsieur m'observe étaler les différents produits et en regardant son reflet à travers le verre, je peux voir qu'il fronce les sourcils :

qui dit échantillons dit prises de tête. Non.

Je souris.

J'ai mal à la mâchoire à force.

Je reprends mes explications.

¤

- Il n'y a rien de plus personnel qu'un parfum. C'est…

¤

Il desserre sa cravate en penchant la tête sur le côté, me regardant fixement, encore.

Il se lèche les lèvres, elles semblent sèches.

Il va pas nous faire un malaise au moins ?

¤

- Un problème, monsieur ?

- J'ai chaud.

- Pourtant la clim semble marcher…

- Il fait très chaud _ici_.

- Effectivement, ce point du comptoir, avec les néons au dessus, est l'endroit le plus chauffé de la parfumerie. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce ne sera pas long, vous partirez avec votre parfum idéal.

- Je n'en doute pas, Duo…

¤

Il suit les moindres mouvements, avec un demi-sourire.

Il pose les mains sur le comptoir.

Automatiquement mes yeux se posent dessus.

Il porte à l'auriculaire une jolie chevalière or rouge et onyx, avec un dragon dessus.

_Ça me dit quelque chose…_

Elle est magnifiquement travaillée.

Ses ongles sont impeccables et manucurés, mais on voit qu'il a des mains de bâtisseur, de belles mains fortes.

¤

- Merci monsieur.

- Heero.

- Excusez-moi…

- Je vous en prie, Duo…

¤

Je sais que mon prénom est écrit sur mon badge et que s'il est écrit, il est susceptible d'être utilisé.

Mais j'ai jamais autant entendu mon prénom en un si petit laps de temps.

Mais j'entends Quatre et ça coupe ma réflexion.

¤

- Alors, vous avez eu le temps de faire votre choix ?

- Eh bien tout me semble intéressant…

- Dans ce cas prenez le stock entier !

- ¤ petit sourire ¤ je n'ai besoin que d'une boîte… enfin je pense…

- Cette personne est-elle une grande consommatrice de chocolat ou en mange-t-elle avec plaisir de manière occasionnelle ?

- Cette personne _dévore_ le chocolat.

¤

Oula…

La manière dont il lui a dit ça… . J'ai pu me décaler pendant que je prenais les sticks et voir l'expression du type.

Comment Cat' il fait pour rester stoïque ?

Le grand chieur a posé les mains sur le comptoir, il a penché légèrement le corps en avant et il le fixe grave.

Et Cat' reste stoïque.

Sacré Cat.

Me demande de quelle couleur sont les yeux du type.

¤

- Bon, ce sera une boîte d'un kilo pour cette dévoreuse. Et elle préfère le chocolat noir ou le chocolat au lait ?

- Elle aime tout sauf les garnitures à l'alcool. Elle aime ce qui croque sous la dent et ce qui fond dans sa bouche. Elle aime garder le chocolat sous sa langue.

¤

Quatre j'ai pas bien vu sa tête mais j'ai vu le corps et il a l'air pas mal…

Tu es vraiment pro jusqu'au bout des ongles.

Moi aussi d'ailleurs, mais ça a l'air vachement plus facile pour toi.

Moi je commence à peiner, même si Heero est pas mon genre de mec.

C'est peut-être la fatigue.

¤

- Elle aime les M&M's alors, ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour en acquérir. Vous avez un distributeur dans le métro.

- ¤ petit rire étonné ¤

- Ou alors vous pouvez lui prendre un ballotin d'amandines de Suisse, elles sont du jour. C'est la boîte vert émeraude, comme vos yeux.

- Du jour ? Et… comme mes yeux ?

- Oui elles ont été conditionnées ce matin et sont arrivées cette après-midi même. Et oui comme vos yeux, vous vous voyez tous les jours dans le miroir, vous savez que j'ai raison.

¤

J'ai envie de rire.

Mais de rire…

Sacré Cat'.

¤

- Ah…

- Pour en revenu aux amandines. Elles croquent sous la dent et se gardent en bouche longtemps. Rien que l'odeur est merveilleuse, véritable aphrodisiaque.

- Hm…

¤

Mais ma parole, c'est que l'associé ronronne ?

Et qu'il se rapproche de Cat ?

Mais Cat' regarde ses chocolats.

Oh-Oh…

¤

- Il y a une version truffée chocolat noir et une version chocolat au lait, laquelle préférez-vous ?

- Mettez-moi les deux.

¤

Sourire 10000000000000000000000 watts de Quatre.

Son espace vital venait de se réduire de moitié, l'associé se rapprochait drôlement de sa partie du comptoir.

Et Quatre il voit rien.

¤

- Très bien. C'est 80 euros le kilo et il faudra régler en chèque ou en espèce, l'appareil à carte bleu a été désactivé, il est tard vous comprenez.

- Je comprends…

¤

Quatre perd pas le nord…

Je l'admire grave quand il est saoulé.

Le « Juste Trowa », là, il en peut plus, je sais pas ce que Cat' lui a fait avec ses yeux turquoise mais il en peut plus. Soit il le voit pas, soit il le calcule pas. Mais vraiment pas.

Blondie ouvre la petite boîte que Wu lui a offerte pour noël et la propose à chieur brun-roux.

Il a les mains qui tremblent quand il est nerveux.

Là elles ont l'air de tremblouiller un tout petit petit peu, quand même, le mec le regarde vraiment avec insistance.

Il doit le saturer de sa présence.

¤

- Tenez servez-vous. Goûtez et validez votre choix.

- ?

- Je sais que c'est pour vous. ¤ pour la première fois un tout petit sourire dans la voix ¤

- Comment savez-vous que c'est pour moi ?

- Vos yeux brillent et vos narines frémissent. Soit c'est pour vous, soit vous êtes tentés par une boîte pour vous-même et c'est bon pour le commerce.

- Je vais croquer l'amande alors… merci.

- Je vous en prie. Servez-vous. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?

- Vous n'en voulez pas une, vous ?

- Non merchmph.

- Au lieu de regarder votre collègue vendre du chocolat à mon associé, si vous me parliez de mon eau de toilette ?

¤

…

L'associé venait de glisser une amandine entre les lèvres de Cat'.

RIP associé.

Cat' allait le pulvériser…

Et merde, non !

Le Heero s'est replacé en face, bordel…

Empêcheur de tourner en rond.

¤

- Oh ? Désolé. Je vous disais…

- Dîtes-moi, Duo… vous avez de beaux cheveux. Ils ont l'air longs… et soyeux…

¤

Son regard est froid et vexé du peu d'attention que je lui ai porté précédemment, mais sa voix est douce, chaude.

Dans le mouvement que j'ai fait il a dû voir un peu de mes cheveux.

C'est moi où il veut toucher ?

Se reculer sans geste brusque.

Il a un sourire tantôt cynique, tantôt joueur, tantôt…

Ola. Je suis mort, faut vraiment qu'on ferme, faut qu'ils se cassent.

J'ai failli penser _séducteur._

Ça fait trop longtemps qu'on s'est pas sérieusement intéressé à moi

– pas les petits clins d'œil, sifflements et compliments qui emmènent nulle part, ça j'ai tous les jours. Juste s'intéresser à moi -, donc j'interprète.

Il est mignon mais le style « charisme cynique » très peu pour moi.

Depuis que j'ai quinze ans, je sais que j'aime les mecs mignons, gentils, débrouillards et simples.

Les mecs avec un certain magnétisme, très peu pour moi.

¤

- Ils ont surtout l'air peignés.

- ...

- Enfin, je vous disais. Il n'y a rien de plus personnel qu'un parfum. C'est comme une seconde peau qui s'infiltre dans vos pores et fait ressortir votre essence, votre caractère.

- …

- Il faut savoir qu'une eau de toilette que vous appréciez en flacon ne donnera pas forcément la même chose sur vous, en bien ou en moins bien, question de chimie et je sais de quoi je parle.

- …

- C'est pour cela qu'il faut choisir avec attention ce qui vous correspondra le mieux. D'où les sticks.

- …

¤

Il m'observe et ne dit rien.

Je dois le saouler, comme tout mec pressé d'en finir avec mes explications.

Ça fait douche froide aussi et c'est très bien comme ça.

Je regarde l'horloge du coin de l'œil.

Tain il est 00h20.

Faut conclure. Avec un peu de chance il va me donner ses préférences qu'il a dit qu'il avait pas et que je sais qu'il ment.

¤

- Vous m'avez écouté ?

- Oui, avec la plus grande attention.

- Alors vous préférez les odeurs fruitées, épicées…

- Vous portez des lentilles ?

¤

Oh le WIND... je l'ai senti dans mes cheveux.

C'est du changement de sujet ou je ne m'y connais pas.

Mais bon, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je l'entendais non plus.

Surtout sous le néon ça leur donne une couleur encore plus particulière…

¤

- … de vue, oui…

- C'est votre couleur naturelle ce mauve ?

- Oui, une anomalie génétique.

- Je ne l'appellerais pas comme ça…

- Merci. Pour en revenir à ma quest…

¤

Il m'interrompt.

¤

- Dîtes-moi, Duo ?

¤

Tain... QUOI encore ?

¤

- Oui monsieur ?

- Heero. Mais ça va finir par rentrer ne vous inquiétez pas…

- …

¤

Il se colle totalement au comptoir cette fois.

Il se penche en avant, me fixant encore. Ses doigts frôlent ma main sur les sticks.

Je déplace ma main discrètement. Merde, il me drague vraiment, y a plus à se questionner.

Il veut une ristourne ou quoi ? Ou c'est noël et il s'emmerde ?

¤

- Rapprochez-vous un peu.

- Pourquoi faire ?

- Je veux sentir votre parfum à même votre peau.

¤

Depuis le début il voulait mon parfum et pas seulement connaître mes goûts.

C'est moi qui insiste pour bien faire mon travail après tout.

J'espère qu'il voudra pas ce que je porte sinon je suis dans la mouise.

¤

- Mais c'est sur vous que…

¤

Baroud d'honneur ?

¤

- Je veux _d'abord_ le sentir sur _vous_ et après je verrais comment c'est sur _moi_.

¤

Il est hors de question qu'il porte mon parfum.

Il chuchote, sur le ton du secret.

Sa voix est plus du tout joueuse. Elle est juste sensuelle.

Si j'étais pas dans le magasin, je fermerais les yeux. Mais bon, y a la caisse et y a Quatre.

Cet homme, par sa seule présence est en train d'envahir mon espace, de le pénétrer comme un parfum entêtant

et je m'aperçois que je retiens mon souffle et que je sens son odeur.

Epicée.

Masculine.

Il est très près. Trop près. A quel moment ?

Il entre dans ma tête.

Il entre dans ma peau ?

Il me trouble et non je veux pas…

¤

- Mais c'est personnel et…

- Le client n'est-il pas censé avoir toujours raison, Duo ?

¤

Son regard est espiègle.

C'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on me le demande de me pencher du côté du client.

Mais là j'enfreins un peu plus les règles et je le sais.

Wu Fei va me tuer. Ou pas me tuer, juste me virer.

Je me rapproche malgré moi.

¤

- Plus près.

¤

Encore un petit peu.

¤

- Encore plus près.

¤

Sa voix est grave et rauque.

Je sens son souffle sur mon cou, là.

Il murmure contre ma gorge.

¤

- Dîtes-moi, Duo… est-ce que vous sentez aussi bon que vous êtes doux au toucher ?

¤

Il fait remonter son nez le long de mon cou, jusque derrière mon oreille.

Puis il redescend.

…

¤

- A vous de me le dire : vous avez le nez dessus.

¤

Ça chatouille.

C'est plus facile de faire de l'humour quand ça chatouille.

Je sens ses deux mains sur les miennes. Merde.

Il éjecte mon pauvre échantillon.

Il tient mes mains plus fermement, de sorte à ce que je les retire pas.

Il ne me fait pas mal.

¤

- Vous êtes doux, mais cela vous le savez.

- …

- Vous sentez divinement bon, mais cela je le savais.

- …

- Cela donne envie de goûter cette odeur sucrée, avec un soupçon d'épices… de la vanille et… de la cannelle oui…

¤

Sa voix est douce et langoureuse

Euh… Sucrée ? Soupçon d'épices ? Il sait de quoi il parle ?

¤

- Attendez une minute…

¤

Je sens un tout petit bout de langue.

Ça interrompt mieux qu'un coup de poing.

Je voudrais bien bouger mais j'ai le corps guimauve.

¤

- Comment s'appelle votre eau de toilette ?

- …

- Votre eau de toilette, Duo…

¤

J'avale ma salive.

J'ai les paupières lourdes…

Faut que je bouge, alerte, alerte il m'a touché.

¤

- Elle n'a pas de nom et elle n'est pas à vendre.

- Ah ? Et c'est quel créateur…

- C'est juste… juste moi… je suis aussi parfumeur.

- Vous portez divinement bien l'anonymat, Duo. Et vous devriez vous faire connaître.

- Non merci.

¤

Si Wu Fei sait que je porte mes créations en cachette il va pas être content…

Il a pas prévu de sortir quoi que ce soit avant deux ans…

¤

- Il vous faudra choisir un autre parfum. Il y en a un qui lui ressemble.

- Et c'est ?

- IntimateSin, le dernier Yuy. Sauf qu'I.S a des notes poivrées.

- Merci mais j'ai moi-même un stock d'I.S.

- Hm ? Dans ce cas… qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? Changer d'eau de toilette ?

- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était mon eau de toilette. J'ai juste dit que j'en avais un stock.

- …

¤

Il me mordille le cou en me caressant les mains.

Toujours les mêmes mouvements concentriques, avec les pouces.

Et je tends ma nuque malgré moi. Enfin malgré…

Faut pas exagérer non plus.

J'éclate totalement la politique de la maison, Quatre doit hurler, d'ailleurs c'est bizarre que je l'entende pas…

Quoique si je fais attention…

¤

- Pourquoi reculez-vous, Quatre ? Pourquoi rougissez-vous.

- Je ne rougis pas ¤ rougit, avale l'amandine… et n'a pas le temps de reculer que ¤… ?????

- Le chocolat à même votre bouche est délicieux, Quatre. ¤ petit coup de langue ¤

- Vous êtes culotté ! ¤ regard turquoise orageux ¤

- Vous en redemandez… ¤ baiser étouffeur de protestation ¤

- C'est interdit…Pourquoi je vous laisse faire ça ?

- Parce que c'est noël ?

- … Pardonnez mon scepticisme…

- Parce que c'est interdit ?

- Hm peut-être ?

- Parce que je vous plais même si je vous saoule ?

- ¤ grommelle ¤ je suis fatigué et j'ai pas mangé. Et je suis faible quand je suis fatigué et que j'ai pas mangé.

- J'aime ta faiblesse, Cat'… ¤ lèche la commissure des lèvres ¤.

- ¤ couine et grommelle ¤ Ça vous fera quand même 160 euros. Règlement par chèque.

- ¤ à l'oreille ¤ je préfère en liquide.

- ¤ sourire narquois ¤ le règlement en nature n'est pas autorisé dans cet établissement monsieur « Juste Trowa ».

- ¤ pouffe ¤ Moi qui voulais mon chocolat avec « Juste Quatre »...

¤

Le Père Noël nous a envoyé des mecs ? Gays ?

Putain on touche le fond…

Là il a la bouche chaude. J'ai des petits frissons dans le dos.

Et c'est bon… Il me donne des petits bisous, là…

C'est fou ce que je pense à Christophe Lambert, là…

¤

- Dîtes-moi, Duo…

- Hmm ?

- Vous pensez que je peux avoir un échantillon de vous ?

- Je ne suis pas à vendre.

¤

Je souris.

Ses baisers sont de plus en plus gourmands.

Et moi ben…

Je me mords la lèvre et je le laisse caresser mes poignets, je me dégage pas.

Plus envie. J'entends Quatre couiner vaguement, ça m'aide pas.

Faux frère. C'est fou ce qu'on ferme, là…

¤

- Les échantillons sont gratuits, Duo…

- Hey…

¤

Et je peux en dire plus.

Il dépose sa bouche au creux de mon cou. Il lèche doucement.

Puis mordille.

Puis aspire la peau entre ses lèvres et… gah ?

¤

- Hm…

¤

Il câline encore mon cou quelques secondes puis se relève.

Je sais que je suis rouge pivoine.

J'ouvre les yeux et je vois un sourire doux.

Ses mains quittent mes poignets pour se poser de chaque côté de mon cou.

Il me regarde dans les yeux, doucement.

¤

- J'ai pris un échantillon et je vous en ai laissé un aussi…

- …

- Dîtes-moi, Duo, pourrais-je inviter le reste de votre personne chez moi ?

¤

Je hausse un sourcil.

Vu comme ça s'est passé, je peux comprendre que son capital confiance soit à son maximum.

J'ai adoré ce qu'il a fait, y a pas à aller nier.

Et puis il demande…

Mais bon tant de cérémonial pour un plan cul de réveillon ? C'est comme ça qu'on fait quand on a des sous ?

¤

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude de me rendre chez des inconnus monsieur ?

¤

Il reste interdit un moment.

Puis il secoue la tête doucement,

caresse mon visage de ses mains manucurées et, bien que légèrement rugueuses, très agréables au toucher, avant de répondre.

¤

- Heero, Duo. Heero Yuy et celui qui est avec votre ami est mon associé, Trowa Barton.

- …

- Et je n'ai pas pour habitude d'inviter les gens ainsi ni de me comporter ainsi. Wu Fei ne me reconnaîtrait pas…

¤

Oh.

Yuy comme… Yuy ?

Je SAVAIS que je reconnaissais le dragon sur sa bague : c'est celui qu'il y a sur tous ses parfums, toutes ses lignes de produits.

Celui qu'il y a sur les cravates qu'il a offertes au personnel de vente.

Celui qu'il y a sur la mienne !

MERDE…

Notre plus gros fournisseur…

Il est ptet venu voir comment ça se passait auprès des distributeurs agréés ?

S'il le faut il va nous enlever la licence…

¤

- Chut, Duo.

- Hein ?

¤

Il tapote mon front de son index.

¤

- Tu penses trop fort.

- …

¤

Il me tutoie, comme ça, lui…

¤

- Mais d'où vous venez comme ça, vous ? Et d'où que vous débarquez comme ça à pas d'heure ?

- Je vis à New York. Je suis venu à Paris pour affaires, pour parler d'un nouveau projet à Wu Fei, notre chimiste agréé part à la retraite à la fin de l'année. Yuy Perfume est donc en phase de recrutement.

- …

- Depuis un an Wu Fei me parle d'un Quatre Winner dit « Cat » et d'un Dune Oan Maxwell, dit « Duo ». Il m'a dit que vous étiez doués et Wu Fei ne parle jamais à la légère.

- …

- Comme Trowa et moi repartons mardi et ne seront pas à Paris avant juin 2007, il fallait vous rencontrer aujourd'hui même. Nous avons eu un contretemps, c'est pourquoi nous sommes arrivés si tard. Presque trop tard.

- …

¤

…

Super l'impression.

Notre plus gros partenaire commercial me fait des avances.

Je passe pour quoi là ?

¤

- Et pourquoi ne pas avoir commencé par donner votre identité ? C'était censé être professionnel tout ça.

- Mais je ne m'attendais pas à tomber sous le charme. Et puis, si je t'avais dit directement qui j'étais, tu n'aurais pas joué avec moi.

¤

Il a un ton de petit garçon boudeur.

Aie…

Le charisme ça attire mais j'ai un tit truc pour un air gentil…

Je craquouille ?

¤

- On n'était pas là pour jouer non ? On était là pour un entretien d'embauche ou quelque chose comme ça !

- Les gens ont trop tendance à s'arrêter à ma fortune dès le départ. Toi tu as pensé à ton travail jusqu'à un certain point. J'ai adoré la manière dont tu esquivais les perches que je te tendais.

- Super…

- Tu n'imagines pas comme ça peut faire plaisir de flirter sans trop de barrières. Etre riche est une chose. Etre ton principal fournisseur en est une autre.

- …

- et puis tu m'as plu tout de suite. Et tu me plais encore plus… je peux prendre le reste de l'échantillon et l'amener à la maison ?

- …

- On discuterait également de tes compétences en tant que parfumeur. L'un n'empêche pas l'autre tu sais.

¤

Je secoue la tête.

Je ne fais que ça aujourd'hui.

Et je souris franchement.

Je n'ai pas fait que ça aujourd'hui, sourire franchement, surtout avec cette journée de merde.

Ça ne va pas être possible, monsieur Yuy.

J'ai pas changé d'avis depuis 20 mn.

¤

- Non monsieur, je n'ai pas pour habitude de me rendre chez des inconnus même s'ils travaillent avec mon patron.

¤

Il me regarde toujours dans les yeux et incline ma tête, le grelot tinte et Heero sourit, s'amuse à le faire tinter encore.

¤

- Par contre…

¤

Il passe le bout de sa langue sur mes lèvres.

Merde je vais perdre mes mots.

¤

- Par contre ?

¤

Il me répond tout contre ma bouche.

¤

- Par contre… je veux bien aller dîner quelque part avec Quatre et votre associé, dans un truc ouvert toute la nuit ou juste un bar tout tranquille pour discuter…

- Hm… discuter…

- Le temps qu'on ferme et qu'on rentre nourrir mon chat. Heureusement que vous…

¤

Il ferme les yeux et m'embrasse doucement, une première fois.

_Il a vraiment des lèvres sensuelles et pleines… hmm…_

Puis il mordille ma lèvre supérieure.

Je craque… je devrais pas mais je craque…

¤

- que _vous_ ?

- que _tu ?_… heureusement que tu n'as rien pris !

¤

C'est dur de tutoyer comme ça… pas évident…

M'est avis que j'apprendrai très vite à le faire.

Ses doigts caressent les cheveux tous fins et tous sensibles, sur la nuque, dénouent tout doucement ce nœud qui me pesait autant que cette journée de merde.

Ses lèvres entrouvrent les miennes et l'écho de son rire résonne aux portes de ma gorge.

¤

- Comment ça j'ai rien pris ? J'ai le meilleur parfum du magasin… et je le commercialiserais peut-être.

- Hmph ?

- Avec ta permission ? Tu sens bon… ton parfum te va bien. Et je crois…

¤

Hm ?

Il sent bon.

Il a une voix excitante.

Il est séduisant et séducteur.

Il a la peau chaude et un goût de pain d'épices…

¤

- Hm ? Vous... Tu crois ?

- Je crois que nous sommes chimiquement compatibles.

¤

Et il tait mon éclat de rire d'un baiser profond.

Hmm…

Encore…

Je crois que Quatre et moi allons remercier chaleureusement petit Papa Wu Fei de nous avoir offert un petit plan à Quatre.

J'échangerai ma place pour rien au monde…

Et voyant du coin de l'œil Quatre faisant la becquée à l'associé de Heero et vue la gourmandise qu'il mettait à lécher le chocolat sur ses doigts et ses lèvres…

M'est avis que Blondie non plus ne voudrait pas échanger sa place…

¤

- ¤ à l'oreille ¤ Et si vous n'êtes pas véhiculés, on vous raccompagne en Mercedes...

¤

Je craque oui et je dois l'avouer maintenant.

J'aime noël.

Vala.

C'est dit.

Et je suis sûr que Quatre aussi.

Ce soir on dit adieu à Christophe Lambert.

On va tâcher de faire de grosses bêtises sans se coltiner de bêtisiers.

On échappe un tout petit peu à la lose.

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

* * *

Vala

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A peluche'

**Mithy ¤ VACANCES ET JOYEUX NOEL ! ¤**

**PS : le jeu « mon orgue à parfum » existe. **


End file.
